Game of Thrones (Cast Involvement)
Game of Thrones is an American fantasy drama television series created for HBO by showrunners David Benioff and D. B. Weiss. It is an adaptation of A Song of Ice and Fire, George R. R. Martin's series of fantasy novels, the first of which is titled A Game of Thrones. Filmed in a Belfast studio and on location elsewhere in Northern Ireland, Croatia, Iceland, Morocco, Spain, Malta, Scotland, and the United States, it premiered on HBO in the United States on April 17, 2011. Two days after the fourth season premiered in April 2014, HBO renewed Game of Thrones for a fifth and sixth season. The fifth season premiered on April 12, 2015. The series, set on the fictional continents of Westeros and Essos at the end of a decade-long summer, interweaves several plot lines with a broad ensemble cast. The first narrative arc follows a civil war among several noble houses for the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms; the second covers the attempts of the exiled last scion of the realm's deposed ruling dynasty to reclaim the throne; the third chronicles the rising threat of the impending winter and the legendary creatures and fierce peoples of the North. Game of Thrones has attracted record numbers of viewers on HBO and obtained an exceptionally broad and active international fan base. It received widespread acclaim by critics, although its frequent use of nudity, violence and sexual violence has attracted criticism. The series has won numerous awards and nominations, including a Primetime Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Drama Series for its first four seasons, a Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Television Series – Drama, a Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation in both Long Form and Short Form, and a Peabody Award. Among the ensemble cast, Peter Dinklage has won an Emmy and a Golden Globe for his performance as Tyrion Lannister. Plot Game of Thrones roughly follows the three storylines of A Song of Ice and Fire. Set in the fictional Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, the series chronicles the violent dynastic struggles among the realm's noble families for control of the Iron Throne. As the series opens, additional threats emerge in the icy North and in the eastern continent of Essos. The first season is a faithful adaptation of the book. Later seasons, however, began to diverge with significant changes. According to David Benioff, the show is "about adapting the series as a whole and following the map George laid out for us and hitting the major milestones, but not necessarily each of the stops along the way." Trailer To watch the official trailer of this show, click here. Cast Involvement Eugene Simon from House of Anubis portrays Lancel Lannister from Season 1 through Seasons 2 and 5. Lancel Lannister is the eldest son of Kevan Lannister and cousin of Cersei, Jaime, and Tyrion Lannister. He serves as King Robert's squire even though he is clumsy and incompetent in his duties and not well-liked by Robert. Francis Magee also appeared in some of the episodes of G.O.T. Kae Alexander appeared in the Sixth Season of Game Of Thrones as Leaf Cast Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark Emilia Clarke as Emilia Clarke Kit Harington as Jon Snow Maisie Williams as Arya Stark Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont John Bradley as Samwell Tarly Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy Aidan Gillen as Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish Conleth Hill as Lord Varys Charles Dance as Tywin Lannister Rory McCann as Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane Jerome Flynn as Bronn Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark Isaac Hempstead Wright as Bran Stark Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett Stephen Dillane as Stannis Baratheon Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei Mark Stanley as Grenn Richard Madden as Robb Stark Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell Liam Cunningham as Davos Seaworth Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne Kristian Nairn as Hodor Sibel Kekilli as Shae Carice van Houten as Melisandre Finn Jones as Loras Tyrell Hannah Murray as Gilly Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane Michael McElhatton as Roose Bolton Rose Leslie as Ygritte Joe Dempsie as Gendry Owen Teale as Alliser Thorne Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm Ian Beattie as Meryn Trant Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow Dominic Carter as Janos Slynt Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin Natalia Tena as Osha Esmé Bianco as Ros Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis Amrita Acharia as Irri Josef Altin as Pypar Ron Donachie as Rodrik Cassel Brenock O'Connor as Olly James Cosmo as Jeor Mormont Dean-Charles Chapman as Tommen Baratheon Luke Barnes as Rast Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark Sean Bean as Eddar 'Ned' Stark Diana Rigg as Olenna Tyrell Oona Chaplin as Talisa Maegyr Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon Roxanne McKee as Doreah Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie and more... To find out more about Game of Thrones, click here. Category:Other Category:House of Anubis Category:Cast Involvements